Diesel fuel, when subjected to cold temperatures, frequently gels in the fuel tank of a truck thereby interfering with the normal operation of the truck. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,850, a system is provided to heat the diesel fuel in the fuel tank thereby preventing the same from gelling. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,850, an access opening must be created in the tank to install the system. When the system has been installed in the access opening, the mounting plate supporting the system must be secured to the tank by screws or the like. It is a time-consuming and costly operation to cut an access opening in the fuel tank and to mount the system of the '850 patent in the fuel tank.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved device for heating diesel fuel in a fuel tank.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for heating diesel fuel in a fuel tank wherein the device may be quickly and easily installed in the tank and may be mounted on the filler neck of the conventional fuel tank.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system for heating diesel fuel in a fuel tank which may be either connected to the water manifold of the truck engine or to the truck electrical system.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for heating diesel fuel in a fuel tank which may be mounted therein without modification of the fuel tank.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.